gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Castle Black
on the continent of Westeros.]] Castle Black is the primary headquarters and redoubt of the Night's Watch. It is located roughly halfway along the length of the Wall on its southern side, at the northern end of the Kingsroad. It is a dark and chilling home to its garrison.HBO viewers guide, season 2 map, Castle Black entry. Castle Black was, initially, one of only three manned castles left on the Wall along with Eastwatch-by-the-Sea and The Shadow Tower. There are nineteen castles along the Wall, but as their numbers fell over the centuries, the Night's Watch had to abandon sixteen of them. Castle Black is located between the unmanned castles of Queensgate and Oakenshield. Castle Black has a sept, but no Godswood. Those who are followers of the Old Gods of the Forest must travel a mile north of the Wall and into the Haunted Forest to take their vows before a heart tree. After learning of the breaching of the Wall, Jon Snow orders the remaining castles on the Wall be abandoned and for their garrisons to come to Winterfell. Notable residents * Lord Commander {Jeor Mormont}, commander of the Night's Watch. Murdered by Rast during the mutiny at Craster's Keep. ** Jon Snow, called "Lord Snow", personal steward of Lord Commander Mormont. Lord Commander. Killed in the Mutiny at Castle Black and resurrected by Melisandre. Willingly vacated his position after hanging his killers; named Eddison Tollett as his de facto successor. Rejoined the Watch following his assassination of Daenerys Targaryen. * Maester {Aemon}, once known as Aemon Targaryen, former heir to the Iron Throne and resident maester of Castle Black. Died of old age. * {Benjen Stark}, First Ranger of the Night's Watch. Missing in action and presumed dead by the Watch. Killed by a horde of wights to save Jon Snow. ** {Othor}, {Jafer Flowers}, Rangers in Benjen's scouting party. Killed and raised as Wights. ** Ser {Waymar Royce}, {Gared}. Killed by White Walkers. **{Will}, a Ranger and deserter of the Watch. Executed by Lord Eddard Stark. ** {Karl Tanner}, a former cutthroat and ranger. Leader of the Mutineers. Killed by Jon Snow during the raid on Craster's Keep. ** {Grenn}, a newly graduated Ranger. Killed fighting Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg during the Battle of Castle Black. ** {Rast} a newly graduated Ranger, one of the Mutineers of the Night's Watch. Killed by Ghost following the raid on Craster's Keep. ** Gared Tuttle, a ranger who deserted to avoid execution for the death of Britt Warrick and to find the North Grove. ** Finn, a ranger who can desert the Watch and be killed by Wights or left at Castle Black. ** {Britt Warrick}, a ranger, killed by Gared Tuttle. ** Erik, a steward. (Determinant) * {Bowen Marsh}, First Steward of the Night's Watch. Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. ** Eddison Tollett, steward. Succeeds Jon Snow as de facto Lord Commander of the Night's Watch after the latter's death and subsequent resurrection. ** {Pypar}, steward. Killed by Ygritte during the Battle of Castle Black. ** Samwell Tarly, steward. Sent by Lord Commander Jon Snow to train as a maester at the Citadel in Oldtown. * Ser {Alliser Thorne}, former master-at-arms of Castle Black. Sent to King's Landing to gather recruits. Made Acting Lord Commander upon his return. Newly named First Ranger due to Benjen Stark's disappearance. Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. *{Othell Yarwyck}, First Builder of the Night's Watch. Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. ** {Cotter}, a builder and a wildling. Deserted the Watch with Gared Tuttle. Mortally wounded by a wight and dies at the North Grove. **Lord {Janos Slynt}, former Commander of the City Watch of King's Landing and Lord of Harrenhal, occupying a senior position in an unofficial manner. Executed by Lord Commander Jon Snow for insubordination. * {Yoren}, a recruiter for the Watch, rarely at Castle Black. Killed by Ser Amory Lorch in the Riverlands. *{Olly}, a child who survived a wildling raid on his village; sent by Styr to warn the Night's Watch about their arrival, after which he stays at Castle Black with the Night's Watch. Hanged by Jon Snow for treason. * Denner Frostfinger, a high-ranking member who oversees the training of select batches of new recruits. Gallery Jon, Sam and Pyp.jpg|Training yard stairs, and wooden walkways. Jon and Benjen.jpg|Top of the Wall. Jon and Jeor.jpg|Lord Commander's room. Castle Black Great Hall.png|Castle Black common room. References | }} de:Schwarze Festung fr:Châteaunoir pl:Czarny Zamek pt-br:Castelo Negro ru:Чёрный замок zh:黑城堡 uk:Чорний замок Category:Castles Category:Castles of the Night's Watch Category:Locations